


Public washroom

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M, 以团之名 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 在商城的卫生间里发生的故事，你懂的~





	Public washroom

**Author's Note:**

> 首先，这个文不是很算CP文，主要是H的成分借用了人物吧，所以人物的OOC有点大，不过纯肉就这么看吧……

奶茶感觉实在无聊拽AJ出来看了电影，哪想到电影更无聊，除了补眠没有其他用处。  
抱着不能白花钱的态度还是坚持在看……  
AJ已经无聊得发呆都累了，看着身边的这个人，觉得看电影还没有看他好看。  
两人打着哈欠走出电影院。  
“宝贝，我想上厕所。”  
“好啊。”  
但是等坐到这个隔间里的时候，奶茶就知道了，AJ不是想上厕所，AJ是想上我。  
电影院在商场里，现在这个时间商场已经快关门了，人已经走的七七八八，AJ还特意挑了一个既没有餐饮也没有电影院的楼层，这个楼层的人就更少了。  
厕所空荡荡的，又很干净，保洁的阿姨应该也下班了。  
AJ直接把奶茶推到了坐便隔间，把奶茶直接压在门板上，一手搂着他的腰，一手解自己的裤带，开始狂风暴雨的亲吻。  
奶茶看着AJ已经喘着粗气脱他衣服，“商场快关门了吧，搞什么！”  
“还有半个多小时，快一点可以结束。”完全没有等奶茶的反应时间就开始扒他的裤子。“反正你也硬了。”然后从兜里拿出一枚安全套。  
“我靠！你计划好的吧！”  
“随身带套套不是个好习惯吗？”然后撕开套上。  
奶茶的裤子已经掉到了脚踝，AJ直接把他抱起来，跪在马桶盖上。马桶盖很滑，控制不住膝盖的下滑，只能双手扶着水箱。“你他妈要搞就快搞。”  
“操！”奶茶骂了出来，是快，扩张一点也没做，直接就进来了。  
AJ笑着：“看来你也挺喜欢，一点也没软。”  
这几天都做了，屁股还算比较适应，加上这个场景确实是一种刺激的快感。  
AJ直接就开始了，双手扶着奶茶的腰，大力地进行冲撞。空晃的阴茎在腾不出手去碰的情况下，已经开始流出前列腺液，AJ去摸了下，挂了一手，“你很喜欢，水淌个不停。”  
时间很紧，AJ为了尽快结束，每一下的冲锋都重重地碾过G点，快感如潮水涌来，奶茶根本控制不住的叫。  
“别人会听到。”说是这么说，力度和速度一点也没下降。  
“管他的！”在呻吟声中说几个字，真是不容易。  
随着快感的积累，腰逐渐在下压，脚趾蜷缩，肩膀收紧，扶着水箱的手指也关节凸起的紧绷。一浪又一浪的顶峰在不断地攀升。  
看着奶茶的状态，AJ也知道这是开始爽了，看来这次还是不错，原本很怕奶茶不会接受，计划奶茶要是实在不愿意，就算了，现在这个状态，真的不错。所以，现在好好表现才是正理。  
浪潮太大，实在撑不住，两个胳膊抱着水箱，脸埋在胳膊肘上，生理性的眼泪流了满脸，阴茎流出的前列腺液拉出了线，一滴又一滴的沿着透明的线向下流。  
还没趴下的原因就是AJ的双手，死死的卡着腰，完全不放过，这个时间已经在射精的边缘了。  
奶茶想去撸射，但是AJ完全不给机会，把他为了撸而伸出来的手背过来，一起钳制住手腕和腰，为了不掉下去，奶茶的另一只胳膊趴着扶住，已经空不出手。  
“AJ……AJ……AJ……我要射。”AJ并没有放开他的手，反而加快了速度，奶茶骂道：“你……他妈……别搞操射那一套……”虽然前列腺快感能爽翻天，但是依靠这个射精非常困难，这么长时间一次也没有。  
“不试试怎么知道呢。”  
“你……！”随后的声音就被卷入快感不复存在。  
快感越来越高，插入的撞击声越来越快，奶茶的腰随着冲撞在前后摇摆，完全接受了快感的冲击呻吟着呜咽着。  
伴随着身体一阵不受控的颤抖，奶茶叫着射了出来。这个时候，AJ也就最后冲刺，射在了套里，然后把阴茎抽出来，套子扔进垃圾桶，看奶茶有点跪不住的向侧面滑，忙扶着他的腰要帮他坐下。  
奶茶没有坐，只是站了起来。“盖儿上都是精液，坐个屁，你先擦了。”  
AJ像献哈达一样拿了很多的纸，把马桶以及地上好好的都擦了一遍。奶茶把自己的下体大致擦干净穿上裤子系好。  
这时候商场已经开始放歌了，歌曲《回家》，这一听就是马上要关门了。  
两人出了商场打车回了家。今天虽然看了场电影，但是这场电影并没有什么存在感呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 草草结尾，就这样吧，反正啪完了，我的激情就消退了。


End file.
